Divine Sparks
Summary Divine Sparks are nature's gift to those who break through from Saint level taking in a divine spark makes the body automatically extremely strong the warrior saints get more divine power,where divine power is transformed mageforce with the help of that spark, while Grand Magus saints get ultra hard bodies. There are different levels of divine sparks as well as different types. They are incredibly hard and nearly impossible (or outright impossible) to damage. Only Godeater Rats are capable of digesting them. Beirut can use them to make Godspark weapons. Creation Once a person's level of understanding of the Laws has reached a certain level, the universe will naturally create a divine spark based on the nature of his/her soul, and this divine spark will completely be as one with his/her soul. There are different levels of divine sparks: * Demigod Sparks: Descends when a saint-level combatant gains mastery in any one of the Profound or fuses fuses two Mysteries half way from any of the Laws. * God Sparks: Descends when a Demigod gains mastery in one-third of the Profound Mysteries or fuses two from any of the Laws * High-God Sparks: Descends when a God gains mastery of all the Profound Mysteries of any of the Laws * '''Divine Sparks(Edicts): '''Unlike the elemental laws, the edicts have no laws and instead follow rules of the Universe, a divine spark for edicts is created when the natural laws deem a person has understood enough of an edict. In order to become a Highgod you don't need to comprehend the entire edict, this is all dictated by the natural laws. * '''Sovereign Sparks: '''There is only 77 sovereign sparks in creation, no more no less, meaning the only way to become a Sovereign is to be lucky enough to stumble upon one. When divine sparks descend, the person it descends onto will have two options. The first option he/she has is to fuse with it. When this happens, the person will become a demigod/god/highgod of the same element as the divine spark (a person who fuses with an Earth type demigod spark will become an Earth type demigod). This will give the person a divine body and improve the strength of his/her soul. However, they will only have one body/life and cannot train in other Laws or Edicts that are not of the type of divine spark that the person has fused with (from the above mentioned example, the Earth type demigod can only train in the Laws of the Earth). The second option the person has is to leave the divine spark outside of his/her body. When this happens, the natural laws will create a body that is a replica of the person around the divine spark to create a divine clone of the person. Each divine clone can be counted as another "life" for the person. The person will retain his/her original body so he/she can continue to train in other Laws or Edicts but the divine clone can only train the same element that it is of (Fire type divine clone can only train in the Laws of Fire). The person's real body can borrow divine power from the divine clone without cost, and while there is no limit to the amount of power that can be borrowed, it will be weaker than true divine power. The person can also switch places with his divine clone at will, and the divine clone(s) will share memories and experiences with all other clones and the real body and vice versa. The divine clones can also be reabsorbed into the person's body, which will allow him/her to use the full powers of the divine clone and they can also separate at will. However, because the soul of the divine clone is essentially the same as the person himself/herself, the person's soul will split into 2, resulting in the souls of the divine clone and the real body of the person becoming weaker by half, as half of the soul goes to the divine clone. A more comprehensive description and explanation can be found here. Fusion Ordinary people and gods can fuse with divine sparks to become deities or ascend to a higher level of deity. Normal people can only fuse with demigod sparks, Demigods can only fuse with God sparks and Gods can only fuse with Highgod sparks. When a non-deity fuses with a demigod spark, their real body will fuse with it and become a demigod body, but not instantly as it will take time to fuse. They will gain the insights into the Laws or Edicts that the deity that the divine spark came from had before his death very fast. However, afterward it is very, very difficult for them to gain new insights into more Profound Mysteries of the Laws or Edicts and virtually impossible (or outright impossible) for them to fuse the Mysteries together. They will also be unable to train in other Edicts or Laws apart from the type of Law or Edict that the divine spark was of. They will also only have one life. Godspark Weapons Godspark weapons are weapons that are created from Divine sparks. They can only be made by Beirut, as divine sparks are impossible to forge and only Beirut is capable of extracting their essence through digesting them. Bebe can digest them, but he is unable to extract or refine their essence. They are very expensive and are very tough, capable of clashing with even Sovereign Artifacts. Their toughness is on par with Sovereign Artifacts, but otherwise they lose out in effectiveness. Thus, they are considered one level above Highgod Artifacts but one level below Sovereign Artifacts. Category:Terminology Category:Items